The Flamedramon files
by Firehedgehog
Summary: a series of short stories about flamedramon and every so often a new chapter will go up.
1. A kiss for flamedramon

A Kiss for Flamedramon

By firehedgehog

      Veemon sighed as he watched Gatomon sleep peacefully, how he 

wished that he could tell her those simple words. He wanted to go up to her 

and gently wake her up with kisses, and then whisper those sacred words into those ears of hers.

      'I love you gatomon' he wanted to say yet it just wouldn't come out, 

he wanted to cry knowing that there could be no way that she could love 

him. Here he was a rookie digimon who looked like a stuffed toy most of the 

time, yeah that was really going to make her love him.

      'Damn there has to be a way to get her to notice me' he thought, then 

thankfully there human partners arrived. Kari quickly woke up Gatomon, the 

cat digimon stretched and happily jumped into her humans arms. He sighed, 

he wished he could hold Gatomon in his arms but that would never happen.

      "Lets go to the digital world, Ken said he found evil digimon for us to 

fight," Davis said running into the room almost hyper, in the rooms artificial 

light his goggles reflected the light.

      "Yeah the digital world," Poromon cheered flying in little circles, Yolei 

quickly caught her digimon and they shared a laugh.

      "Lets go," TK said with a sideways smile, the humans held up there 

digivices and the portal began to open.

      "Digiport open," Davis yelled, there was a flash of light as they were 

sucked into the digital world.

***

      The battle was going badly, the enimie evil digimon were too many. 

Cody was having a tough time knowing that they would have to destroy the 

digimon, they were living creatures yet totally evil and no chance of 

becoming good.

      "Davis armor digivolve me into Flamedramon," Veemon called, Davis 

nodded and called out the key praise.

      "Veemon armor digivolve to...." he called out as energy flowed through 

his body and a globe of light surrounded him, inside the light his body 

changed and armor appeared on him.

      "Flamedramon," he called in an older voice then before and more 

mature, then the battle began to go better as he used his fire rocket and 

other attacks to defeat there enimies.

      Finally it was over and he was exausted, all he wanted to do now was 

become Vemon again and sleep and eat.

      "Your the best," a voice suddenly said and there was weight in his 

arms, startled he looked down to see gatomon in his arms smiling up at him.

      "Gatomon..." he said startled, the rest of what he was about to say was 

caught off.

      "Mmmmmmph," he said as a blush settled across his face as Gatomon 

kissed him, he was in heaven and his eyes were glazed over.

      Then it was over and gatomon was in Karis arms, Flamdramon felt 

himself become veemon again but he was still in a daze.

      "I think he has a crush on you gatomon," Kari said to Gatomon, there 

was snickering.

      "You think," TK said wryly, Davis picked up his still happily dazed 

digimon and they headed home.

      "She kissed me," he kept on saying to himself, this went on for a 

couple hours.

 The End

He he I couldn't resist writing this, this story is dedicated to 

Flamedramon_girl and all the other flamedramon fans.


	2. Lost in the digiworld

Yes another flamedramon file story, don't you just love the small of a new 

story. I wrote this story for Flamedramon_girl, its for Flammy fans like us.

Lost in the digiworld

By Firehedgehog

      Flamedramon sighed as he once again looked around the digital world, 

after a battle before Davis could change him back into veemon something 

strange had happened. One second the digidestined were there the next they 

were gone, from what he figured someone evil had teleported everyone else 

all over the digital world and he had to find them.

      "Why does the digital world have to be so big," Flamedramon 

grumbled, already he had looked for over six hours and found nothing. He 

looked at the digital sky and saw that it was getting dark, thankfully the 

digidestend parents knew they were in the digital world so probably 

wouldn't worry that much.

      'Since all the parents found out the humans no longer have to hide us 

from there parents, I hated having to play stuffed toy' Flamedramon 

thought, he shivered when he remembered all the times June had cuddled 

him thinking he was a toy.

      'How can a human that weak looking hug so hard, I think she almost 

broke my ribs last time she hugged me' he thought, unconciously he touched 

his chest where his ribs were. It was then that he heard someone calling for 

help, quickly he ran in that direction.

      "Patamon," he said happily as he helped his friend out of te tree he 

was trapped in, the other digimon sighed in relief.

      "Have you seen TK or the others?" Patamon asked, Flamedramon felt 

his hope fall at that.

      "No, I've been looking over six hours and your the first one I found," 

he answered, the two talked and decided to camp for the night.

***

      The next morning they quickly found hawkmon and gatomon, so far 

there had been no sight of the humans.

      "Flamedramon?" Gatomon asked, Flamedramon looked at the cat 

digimon.

      "Yeah, what is it?" he asked her, she blinked at him.

      "Just a question, but why are you still in your digiarmor form?" she 

asked, he shrugged and told her his theory.

      "I'm guessing that since Davis isn't here I won't revert back to 

veemon, he has to be here for me to change back and forth," he said, she 

nodded agreeing with his theory.

***

      To there delight an hour before lunch they found Cody and 

armodillomon, the two were quite happy to see them and shared some food 

that they had found with the hungry digimon.

      "We should find the others now," Cody suggested once they had 

finished eaten, the digimon nodded and soon they were all on the way again.

      "Cody I wonder why we were all sent to different places," 

Flamedramon said as they walked, Cody shrugged not knowing why.

      "Who knows, somebody probably thinks its funny," Cody suggested, 

they all looked at each other and decided that couldn't be it.

      "Hey wait up!" a voice suddenly called, startled they all spun around 

to spot a familliar green digimon running towards them.

      "Wormmon," Flamedramon said happily, he had found one of his best 

friends, all they had to do now was find the missing humans.

      "Finally found you, at night the digital world is spooky," the worm 

digimon said, he dropped when he made it to the group and Flamedramon 

picked him up.

      "You just rest Wormmon, i'll carry you," Flamedramon said, Wormmon 

didn't answer because already he asleep in Flamedramons arms.

***

      He was tired, tired of being stuck in his armor which was hard to sleep 

in and not having much food. Now walking around the digital world was 

usually fun, today it wasn't since it had started to rain.

      "Stupid rain," he grumbled, but of course as if the rain had heard him 

it started to rain harder.

      "Rain, and I'm a cat," Gatomon muttered darkly, the rain had plastered 

her fur to her body and she glared at the sky.

      "I can't even fly," patomon said, at the moment he was on 

Flamedramons shoulder.

      "I wish I had an unbrella," Cody said almost cheerfully, the digimon 

glared at him.

***

      "Hawkmon!" Yolei yelled happily hugging her digimon, the rain had 

just stopped and another digidestened had been found. Carefully all the 

digimon shook there fur and bodies off, wet fur or feathers did not feel nice 

to the one with them on there body.

      "Too cheerful if you ask me," Flamedramon said, he hoped that they 

would find the others soon.

***

      Finally they found Kari, the digidestened of light looked quite out of 

place where they found her. She was in a deep black gorge on a rocky ledge, 

she had been sitting there calmly waiting for then to find her. To get to her 

Gatomon digiarmored and retreived her human, then finally they only had 

three humans to find.

      'Where are you Davis?' Flamedramon asked in his thoughts.

***

      The armored digimon watched as TK and Ken hugged there digimon 

companions, he sighed in envy of this situation. It had been three days since 

they had found Kari, there still was no clue of where Davis could be.

      "Hey I think I see Davis," Tk said looking down the side of a cliff, eager 

to find his human Flamedramon leaned over and looked.

      "I don't see him anywhere... " he began and then he yelled as he 

tripped some, he had leaned to far over the edge.

      'This doesn't look to good' he thought, then there was a flash of light.

***

      "Hey!" demiveemon cried as Davis woke him up with a splash of 

water, he blinked it out of his eyes and looked around to see the digidestined 

and there digimon looking at him.

      "Are you okay demiveemon, you got a nasty bump on your head in 

your last battle?" Cody asked concern clear in those green eyes of his, 

quickly the in training digimon gathered his thoughts.

      "I'm fine, just had some weird dreams is all," he answered in that 

adorable voice of his, he rubbed his head wishing that it wasn't so sore.

      "Good," Davis said with that smile of his.

      'Just a dream, it was just a dream' Demiveemon thought, he sighed and 

wondered what it had meant.

____________________________________________________________________

Wa la the second fic in the Flamedramon files, I hope you like it, anyway 

there are at least a few more stories after this one so hold onto your horses 

for them.


	3. Daycares and evil digimon

Well here it is, another story for the flame files, now onto the story. You will notice that alot of the story he is veemon, but he will become Flamedramon so don't worry.

Daycares and evil digimon

By Firehedgehog

      Veemon sighed as he waited for the school day to end, it was boring and he would love to actually fight some evil digimon or villain. It had been a month since Malomyotismon and since so many people knew about digimon he didn't have to hide now, because of the children going to school grownups had started a daycare for digimon.

      Of all things it had to be a daycare, it didn't help that other then the other digimon from his group that were here that the rest of the digimon here were baby or in-training.

      He sighed again as he sat on a cusion and looked out a window, outside cars went pass putting out grey smoke... they needed to be tuned up in his opinion.

      "I can't believe were stuck with here, whats with humans anyway... were not babies or animals that need to be watched every moment," an annoyed voice said, startled veemon turned and saw Gatomon.

      "I know, I'd rather be stuck at home with June... and you know how she likes to hug me once she found out I was alive," Veemon said rolling his eyes, Gatomon grinned knowing that the older Motomiya sibling likes to hug anything furry and alive if she could.

      "Don't worry, if I have anything to say they'll stop this nonsence of all digimon staying in daycare.... I don't think they'll want be a champion fighting there decision," she said with a smirk, at those words Veemon blushed his heart went faster as his heart went into overdrive.

      'Stop it veemon, you know she likes patamon.... she has to since she always pays more attention to him' veemon thought, with a sigh the blue dragon like digimon turned back to look outside.

      "I hope so, I'm not a baby digimon," he said to her and he heard her walk away, a few seconds later it started to rain outside.

      "Veemon," an energetic voice suddenly called, happily veemon turned around to see Davis enter the main entrance a umbrella in his hands.

      "Davis," Veemon yelled happily, it was then that an explosion filled the air with dust and caused many young in-training and baby level digimon to cry.

      "Dummm dum dum," a low voice said, Veemon coughed as dust filled his lund=gs and glared at whoever was causing the trouble. When the dust cleared his eyes widened slightly when he saw that it was a champion level virus digimon and one he didn't reconize.

      "Veemon," Davis yelled, Veemon nodded at his partner who was holding up his blue colored D-3.

      "Its time to armor digivolve," Veemon shouted with glee, he had started to think he would never get any action since the digital world had been freed from evil.

      "Its flamedramon time veemon," Davis said with an almost insane grin, Veemon grinned also and leapt into the air.

      "Veemon armordigivolve to..." he said, a bright light engulfed his body as the process began. He felt his body change shape and size, he closed his eyes as wonderful energy washed over him and armor appear over his body with cool flame designs on it.

      "Flamedramon, the flame of courage," he said opening his eyes as the change ended and everyone could see him.

      "Get him Flamedramon," Davis cried, Flamedramon smirked and sped towards the viral digimon intent of turning it into burnt toast.

      "Fireball," he called as balls of flame formed at the end of his armored hands, with a quick gesture he sent them towards hus enemy.

      "But I wanted to kill humans," the virus digimon screamed just as the fireballs hit, Flamedramon smirked and watched as the digimons body was recompiled and sent back to the digital world.

      "Now thats what I call hot," the flame digimon said, around him other digimon cheered while the day care workers looked on in shock.

      "I need a vacation, a long vacation," one human said his face white with shock, Flamedramon smirked and hoped after that these humans would treat them better.

      "Your the best buddy," Davis said with that insane smile of his, a second later Flamedramon glowed and he was vemon again.

      "Wow the other digimon destroyed most of the daycare and this was the only one in the city, thats great," Veemon said cheerfully, Davis gave a nervous laugh and scratched behind his head.

      "I guess it was," the spiky haired boy said, veemon thought that maby this day wasn't as bad as he thought. It was made better when Gatomon rewarded him with a kiss, for defending all the other digimon the the evil digimon.

The End

Well thats the story, its short but i thought it was cute... don't you. Anyway i don't know if they'll be more flamedramon fics for the flame files, at the moment I'm trying to plan a fic about Guilmon from season three.


	4. Fires of the fox

Someone suggested I do a Renamon/flamedramon fic, it sounded cute so 

here it is in the flamedramon files. That means it a crossover between season 

02/03, enjoy.

Fires of the fox

By Firehedgehog

      Renamon sighed, it was a boring day and Reka was in school for quite a few more hours. The humanoid fox digimon sighed, she idly wondered what would happen if she went to see Guilmon or terriermon. 

      She quickly decided to drop that idea, they would probably wonder if she was sick or something.

      'There isn't even anymore devas to fight, if I don't do something soon I'll drop off from bordome' she thought with a groan, she swished her tails and thought of the cartoons she had earlier with Reka.

      'Too bad those digimon in the show weren't real, I'd love to meet that flamedramon character' she thought with a wry grin, she wouldn't of minded even fighting those control spire digimon. 

      'I better not tell terriermon I watch the show, he'd laugh himself to the moon' Renamon thought, she sweatdropped when a hot image of flamedramon came to her mind.

      "Aargh," she said in frustration, she couldn't get her mind off him and of all things he was a cartoon character and not even a real digimon.

      '"Too bad he wasn't real, he'd make a good fighting companion and his partner might warm Reka up some," she said with a sigh, oh yes the flame digimon from the show was perfect for her.

      "I have to get a hobby," she groaned seeing where her thoughts were going, she smacked herself in the forhead but still her thoughts wouldn't go away from the image of Flamedramon.

      Unnoticed to her a small portal was opening behind her, the next thing she knew was herself being sucked inside(Come on you knew it was coming).

      At Rekas school recess had just started, another portal opened and a certain Tamer joined her digimon.

***

      Davis and flamedramon smirked as they looked at the vally of control spires they had just destroyed, it had taken a few hours but they had done it.

      "Ready to head back?" he asked his blue armored companion, Flamedramon grinned and shook his head no.

      "Not yet Davis, I want to knock down a few more before we head back to the others," Flamedramon said, Davis grinned happily for he didn't mind knocking down a few more before they left.

      "Sure dude, knock yourself out," he joked cheerfully, he then sweatdropped and hoped his digimon wouldn't take it seriously.

      Flamedramon sometimes didn't realize things were a joke, sometimes the things that happened next were very silly.

      "Ha, knock myself out," Flamedramon laughed, Davis gave a sigh of relief glad that his digimon had gotten the joke for once.

      "Ahhhh!" someone suddenly screamed, both heard the scream and ran in the direction of the sound. To there surprise they found a humanoid fox digimon and a girl his age, they quickly found themselves blushing.

***

      Renamon sweatdropped and swore silently when she fell to the ground with Reka, the last thing she remembered was sitting in a tree and she knew that Reka should of been at school.

      "Hey, are you two okay?" a voice yelled at them, the two froze as they reconized the voice.

      'He's cuter is person' she thought and she made sure she wasn't drooling, she noticed that Reka was also staring at Davis blushing and wide eyed.

      "We're fine, thanks for the concern," Reka yelled back her voice devoid of her usual sarcasim, a few minutes later Renamon found herself sitting next to Flamedramon (Drool) telling him about herself.

      "Wow cool, so your from an alternate dimention," the cute flame digimon said, renamon nodded and once again stopped herself from drooling.

      It was then that she realized she was face to face with her crush, a rosy blush covered his face and her own.

***

      The world seemed to fade away from him as he stared at the fox digimon in front of him, he found himself drawn to this mysterios fox. What he felt towards her was so much more then what he felt towards Gatomon, it was like he had lost part of himself and finally found it.

      'Shes perfect and a warrior, and her partner Reka feel right for Davis' he thought, unnoticed by the two digimon there faces moved closer togeather. Then it happened, there faces met and they kissed.

      A warm feeling krept through his body, it was magical and like a fire burning. Passion, yes he knew that is what he felt towards her.

      'This fox is the fire to my heart' he thought through his daze, finally they pulled apart to hear there humans smiling widely at him.

      "Renamon," he breathed, she breathed deeply and smiled.

      "Flamedramon," she said, he found himself looking deeply in her eyes.

      "I... " he began, he was stopped by the scream of Reka.

      "Reka," Renamon said startled, Flamedramon turned and gasped as he saw a strange portal sucking up the girl.

      "Renamon," Reka cried in a panic.

      "Reka," Renamon cried grabbing her tamer, Flamedramon could only watch helplessly as both vanished into the portal.

      'I love you' he thought as the portal vanished and tears fell down his face, a second later he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Davis, in his eyes he saw that Davis had also quickly fallen deeply in love with Reka.

      "I know Flamedramon, one day we'll find them again... " he said but traikled off, Flamedramon looked at the blue sky hopefully.

      "We'll stay silent about them, but we will find them again," Flamedramon finhed in a whisper, both sighed and wanted that day to be near.

TBC

Well what do you think of the latest fic in the flame files, anyway if enough people like this story in the files it might turn into a small series of its own so keep sending in those reviews.

Ja Ne


End file.
